


Epula

by Naarel



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:58:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: It's dark.Stairs just go down, they never end.But you know you have to go down.





	Epula

Step

Step

Step.

 

Echo keeps ringing, it's ripping your mind apart, it's unbearable.

 

Step.

Step.

Step.

 

You need to reach it. You need to go there. That's your goal now, a goal that's shining far more than the other goals you've set for yourself.

Shame that it doesn't help with the darkness that surrounds you and the stairs.

Your cameras try to pick something else than the faint outline of the stairs. They fail. Your mechanisms keep moaning with some kind of pain you never experienced.

It's hard to move.

Still, you need to reach it.

It seems like the darkness keeps growing, like it becomes  _more,_ though you know that darkness is more of an absence than presence.

And you need to reach it.

Ignoring the resistance in your metallic joints, you go downstairs. Engine roars, trying to force them to work better. They won't. You know that you're just too obsolete and years of walking down these damned stairs didn't fix it. Nothing will. There's no cure for old androids like you.

Step, step, step.

The rhythm is there in your head, the rhythm keeps to cast its shadow upon other thoughts, the rhythm you won't be able to match soon.

One

Two

Three

One

Two

Three

 

You once tried to go down. You failed.

You can't fail this time.

 

But... you're reluctant now. The decision of going down these damned stairs again... it was easy to think about it. It's harder to actually do it.

Your hardware begs you to stop.

Your software has a goal though.

 

Step, step, step

One, two, three

 

You hear someone calling.

Someone calls you from up there.

"Go back", they say.

 

Your software begs you to stop.

Your hardware has a goal though.


End file.
